criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Environmental Hazards
Environmental Hazards is the second case of the Denverland City , setting in the Historical Center, and the second made by Bordacris Case Background Chief Rodriguez present the second partner of the player , Alejandro Almonte, he invited the player to an ecological convention, located in "Claverks Convention Center". Once they arrive, Alejandro says to the player the mission at the convention center, escort the president of Green Leaves Corp, Virginia Arechiga, because she was constantly treaten because her campaign against drug traffic. but when they arrive to the convention hall, was to late. in the hall , they found the body of Virginia lying down in a puddle of blood, and inmediatly sent it to Dimitrio Mendoza , the coroner , and they told that Virginia was stabbed eleven times with a large weapon, causing the massive bleeding , but the killer make a big mistake , in the wound , was found traces of meat juice,tomatoes,and cheese, the ingredients of a taco, showing that the killer eats tacos. After retrieving the missing information in the card , they interrogate Angelica , and she started to crying , and in the middle of the tears , she says that her sister worked several hours in her office , because her campaign. In the Office , a man called Refugio Solares , appear claiming details about the murder, but when the team discovered that he was in charge of the security of the event , they flagged him as a suspect. Refugio told that he was hitted in the head with a metal object , and because of that , he couldn't manage the security. Also, they found a recorder, and after montserrat analyzed it , she plays the audio, in the audio , the victim was screaming , but a strange noise was in the recording too, the noise was a famous rock song called "city of fury" , showing that the killer was listening to rock when murdering virginia. And the poster was about Bruce Banner, a famous scientist , who was working with virginia for change the district, but he tolds that he was sad because of her death. At the end of the chapter , Montserrat tell to the player about a ambientalist protest. The protest was against the emission of smoke in the avenue , made by the fabrics, when examining the crime scene , lieutenant Jose Luis , appeared and asked for details of the investigation, Alejandro neglected to tell details to his superior, because of that, Alejandro was removed from the chapter 3. When the player picked up the torn card, Gwen help to restore it, and discovered that the card was from the vitim's businees partner, Luis Mario , Luis Mario told to the team that he was in danger because he was threaten too by "El Alacrán" , and for that , he abandoned the scene. The treath was made by Bruce , because virginia want to stop Bruce's Project , who consisted in take indefence animals and inject plutonium on them , Virginia came in rage and fired him from her company. The record of the argued was revealed to be a sister's fight , Angelica tell to the player that she was furious because her sister's anti-drugs campaign , that campaign was threatening Angelica's life because she was receiving threats from "El Alacrán". At the end of chapter 2, Luis Mario came to the station with a wound on his head. The wound of Luis Mario was made by the group of ambientalist , hitting him with a wip in the head , acussing him of be a liar , but he denied that. Gwen questioned Refugio about the Stun Gun , and he telled that virginia stoled it when he was fingering her, she approached that and stole the gun,stuning Refugio and running away. The Military Cap is from Jose Luis , the victim's secret lover, he denied all , but the team showed te evidence, forcing him to tell the truth. The Killer was revealed to be Angelica , the victim's sister , Angelica was the wife of Jose Luis, and she discovered his relationship with her sister, she confronted Virginia, and Virginia said that she was prettier than Angelica because Angelica was a terminal patient, she approached the opportunity who "El Alacrán" gived to her. Angelica cried a lot, and stoled a Mysterious Sword, and intercepted her sister in the hall , and stabbed her multiple times, for the murder of her sister, Angelica was sentenced to life in prison , but she jumped out the court , commiting suicide. In Chaos in the Heights, the team grilled Refugio about the failed raid, who consisted in bring to te justice the criminal known as "El Alacrán" , but in the raid, "El Alacrán" killed 2 police officers, causing the retirement of the PD. After analyzed a Surveillance, the team arrested Bruce , because he was responsible for Steve's getaway , throwing a smoke bomb at the team, giving time to Steve for escape of the team's sight. The team talked with Refugio one more time, to ask him how to track down Steve, after find Refugio's GPS, he offered to track down Steve for a last time. At the End of the Case, Refugio call to the team's headquarters telling that he spotted Steve in a Museum Exhibition about Cursed Objects Called "All The Souls" Stats Victim *Virginia Arechiga Weapon *Sword Killer *Angelica Arechiga Killer's Profile *The Killer Eats Tacos *The Killer Listens to Rock *The Killer Has a Juice Stain *The Killer wears an Ecologist Badge *The Killer is AB+ Suspects *'Refugio Solares' (Police Corporal) Age: 39 Height: 5'11'' Blood: O- '''Profile:' *Eats Tacos,Listens to Rock,Has a Juice Stain ---- *'Angelica Arechiga' (Victim's Sister) Age: 28 Height: 5'7'' Blood: AB+ '''Profile:' *Listens to Rock,Eats Tacos,Has a Juice Stain,wears an Ecologist Badge ---- *'Bruce Banner' (Scientist) Age: 40 Height: 6'0'' Blood: AB+ '''Profile:' *Eats Tacos,wears an Ecologist Badge ---- *'Jose Luis Alvaréz' (Police lieutenant) Age: 42 Height: 6'0'' Blood: AB- '''Profile:' *Listens to Rock,Eats Tacos,Has a Juice Stain ---- *'Luis Mario Fernandez' (CEO of S.T.A.I.N) Age: 49 Height: 6'3'' Blood: O- '''Profile:' *Eats Tacos,wears an Ecologist Badge ---- Crime Scenes: *Convention Hall-Virginia's Stand *Office-Desktop *Avenue Julik-Avenue Road Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Convention Hall (Clues: Victim's Body,Faded Card) *Autopsy Victim's Body (18:00:00) (KP: The killer Eats Tacos) *Examine Faded Card (New Suspect: Angelica Arechiga *Inform Angelica about her sister's death (Crime Scene Unlocked: Office) *Investigate Office (Clues: Broken Pieces,Poster) *Talk to Refugio About the security of the Event *Examine Broken Pieces (Result: Locked Recorder) *Examine Locked Recorder (Result: Unlocked Recorder) *Analyze Unlocked Recorder (09:00:00) (KP: The killer Listens to Rock) *Examine Poster (New Suspect: Bruce Banner) *Ask Bruce about the event *Go to Chapter 2 (No Stars) Chapter 2 *Talk to Jose Luis about the current investigation *Investigate Avenue Julik (Clues: Torn Card, Bloody Sword) *Examine Torn Card (Result: Bussines Card) (New Suspect: Luis Mario Fernandez) *Interrogate Luis Mario about his bussines with the victim *Examine Bloody Sword (Result: Yellow Sustance) *Analyze Yellow Sustance (12:00:00) (KP: The Killer has a Juice Stain) *Investigate Virginia's Stand (Clues: Faded Note, Voice Recorder) *Examine Faded Note (Result: threat) *Talk to Bruce About the threat *Examine Voice Recorder (Result:Unlocked Recorder) *Analyze Recorder (06:00:00) *Talk to Angelica about the argument with her sister *Go to Chapter 3 (1 Star) Chapter 3 *Help Luis Mario (Crime Scene Unlocked: Avenue Road) *Investigate Avenue Road (Clues:Virginia's Bag,Military Cap) *Examine Virginia's Bag (Result: Refugio's Stun Gun) *Interrogate Refugio About the Stung Gun *Examine Military Cap (Result:Red Sustance) *Analyze Red Sustance (06:00:00) *Talk to Jose Luis about his relations with the Victim *Investigate Desktop (Clues: Sword Cover, Stained Cloth) *Examine Sword Cover (Result: Green Dust) *Analyze Green Dust (15:00:00) (KP: The killer wears a Ecologist Badge) *Examine Stained Cloth (Result: Blood) *Analyze Blood (09:00:00) (KP: The killer is AB+) *Arrest the Killer *Go to Chaos in the Heights part 2 (1 star) Chaos in the Heights part 2 *Talk to Jose Luis about "El Alacrán" *Investigate Office (Clues:Box) *Examine Box (Result:Top Secret Folder) *Analyze Top Secret Folder (09:00:00) *Grill Refugi About the failed raid (Reward:Burguer) *Investigate Avenue Road (Clues:Security Camera) *Examine Security Camera (Result:Unlocked surveillance) *Analyze unlocked surveillance (05:00) *Arrest Bruce Banner for the involvement in Steve's getaway (Reward: Bulletproof Vest) *Ask to Refugio for some help to track down Steve *Investigate Convention Hall (Clues: Broken GPS) *Examine Broken GPS (Result: Refugio's GPS) *Give to Refugio his GPS (Reward:20.000 Coins) *Move to Next Case (No Stars)